Where the heart belongs
by Bamon4ever
Summary: She was truly conflicted with herself. She was torn between them. One she was connected through emotional bond and one she came to like, to love.  One is a heartbreaker while the other is a monster.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:_ She was truly conflicted with herself. She was torn between them. One she was connected through emotional bond and one she came to like, to love. One is a heartbreaker while the other is a monster. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own these characters._

So this is my first fan fiction ever. I truly heart Bamon. Those two just fit. They complete each other. Hope you would like it, and if you do let me know it by reviewing. You can also suggest some idea I can use to continue this story. _Outside the Salvador mansion_

Once reached outside the Salvador house, Bonnie was in dilemma with herself. It was pretty clear to anyone that coming to this house was the last thing she wants to do. _She never liked going in the house anyway, _she thought to herself.

It wasn't that she did not like the house itself. Granted the house was beautiful and had lots of things to see. At least that's what she thought it had. She never really got the pleasure to explore the house. She never lasted to stay more than 10 minutes or an hour tops in that house. And those times was either when we needed her help or when she was looking for Elena.

Another reason was also her hate for Damon. He would annoy her to point where she couldn't to be in the same room with him for more than an hour. And that was when they had the company of other people, like Stefan or Caroline.

Suddenly she pulls herself from her trance of a thought. She was here to do something she was not sure she wanted to do. But she had to. She had to fix this, even if she doesn't want to.

The engine in the car was still running, in case she found a reason not to go in the house. She was truly conflicted with herself. So she once again begins to go through all the pros and cons there would be for saving Damon's life. Yeah she was going to save him. At least she thinks she can save him. There was not really much of information in the spell and it did not particularly say it would prevent him from dying. But since it was the only thing she could find of anything about wolf bite cure in the book, it was worth a try and see how it works.

Finally after what it seemed like half an hour of self-debate with herself, she decides that she was going to do this. Although letting Damon die may be a dream comes true, she would be losing more than herself righteous if she let him die.

She sighs while she got out of the car and headed towards the front door of the house

She began to knock on the door. She was never one to trespass people's houses no matter how well and close she was to the owner.

After 2 minutes of waiting, she still got no answer. So she knocked on again.

_Still no answer_

"Damon, it's me Bonnie. Open the door" she says while knocking the door once again. There was still no answer and the door remained closed.

Not having patience enough, start Bonnie banging on the door using all her strength. After what seems like forever of banging, Bonnie finally got tired and gave up.

"_Maybe he's not even at home_" she thought to herself and went on her way to her car when she finally stops dead in her tracks and suddenly remembers her previously conversation with Stefan before going on hunt for a cure. She clearly remember him said that he had locked Damon in the dungeon, so he wouldn't go and find a new ways to kill himself. So she knew that in the state Damon was in at that moment, that he wouldn't be able to leave the house, let alone a dungeon. "_Makes damn sense why no one was answering" _she said to herself. She was consumed by anger and frustration that she did even stop to think he was in a dungeon and wouldn't be able to answer her calls.

She sighs and once again headed towards the door. She had no other choice but use magic to open the door. Either that or let Damon rotten in the dungeon and die.

"_How great would be if he did"_ she thought in her head while a smile spread in her lips, glad to have found some little amusement in this whole messed up situation.

Once reached at the door, Bonnie was ready to use her magic. That never came to happen because the door was already opened. How that has happen, she had no idea. But she was nevertheless happy that she didn't have to use magic. She was already exhausted by performing the spell to the cure and also helping Stefan locate what could be a possible cure for the bite. Klaus, the one responsible for the situation they were in. After everything they did to make sure he would die and pay the tragedy he cause in their lives, he still manage to get away from them.

She began to shake her head. She didn't want to think about that problem yet. Her first priority was keeping Damon alive.

She carefully reaches out for the door knob and steps into the house. While she was at the foyer, she looked around the house to find any signs of Damon.

_Nothing_

As soon as she began to walks towards where the dungeon was, she found herself frozen when she felt a strong presence. It was moving around the house. In a high speed.

"_A vampire"_ her head screamed. She tried to calm her heart. She was never at her best in a battlefield when she was panicking.

She never succeeded find her composure cause it was too late. The vampire was already behind her. Hands on her throat. Like it was going to squeeze the life out of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. Sorry it took so long, just been busy with school and exams. I am also writing another Bamon story, so you kinda see my dilemma here. Anyway I will try my best to update them as much as I can. **

**P.s. I am still unsure where I want this story to go or how to end it, so do expect the unexpected. **_**Until then, Enjoy & review to let me know what you thought. **_**:P**

Bonnie felt her life being squeezed out of her, as the hand on her throat tightens, to point that she was losing conscious. But just as she was about to lose her conscious, Bonnie found the hand that was choking her loosen up and as she felt the hand loosen up, she saw the hand, and that's when she knew who it was.

Of course she knew it was him. She recognized his handgrip. _How could I forget the night that I almost died_? Bonnie thinks to herself. It still made her shiver whenever she thought about that night.

When she felt that she had steadied her breathing, Bonnie expected for him to release her because he was still holding her throat in his hand, but when she saw that he was not willing to do that, she does it herself and tries to get out of his grip.

That proved to be quite the opposite as she found herself being pulled back. He wasn't choking her anymore. No, he was holding her by the waist this time. While one arm was wrapped around her waist, Bonnie found his other hand going to her chin, keeping it up so that her neck was exposed.

She started to panic. _What if it is not him_? She said to herself, thinking that if it was indeed Damon who was behind her, he would at least say something. _A simple hand-shape is not enough to identify to person when you can't even see their face_

Bonnie wasn't left with her thoughts much longer, as she felt a cool breath on her neck. That's when she felt her tears threatening its way out of her eyes. This was not how she wanted to die. Being so powerless.

"Bonnie". It was almost like a whisper, as though it was only hers to hear.

It was a whisper that brought Bonnie into happiness. Not happy that he was choking her a few minutes ago, but rather happy that it was him and not some cold bloodily murder, behind her.

Then all of a sudden it hit her. That was Damon, a blood thirsting vampire that is dying.

_No, he would not do that_. She said, trying to convince herself that Damon was more reasonable when it came down to killing people that matter to Elena.

"Let go of me, Damon" she finally found her voice.

She was struggling to break loose of his hold on her, but found useless when Damon wasn't willingly to let go.

"I will when you tell me what you are doing here little witch" he replied, ignoring her request.

Bonnie felt her gratefulness before turn to a pure anger. She was not there to play Q&A with Damon. With clinching teeth she answered him.

"I am her to save your ass, Damon and if you care about living, it would be your best interest if you let go of me."

She hoped that she had sounded as determined and convincing as she believed that she did. She did not want to give Damon the impression that she was there to play games with him.

Bonnie was relieved when he had let go of her chin and felt the weight of his hand on her waist loosing up.

_Can't blame him for wanting to live, I would have done the same after all_.

She feels kinda smug for finally out smarting Damon. Although on the outside she looked calm and serious, she was dancing and jumping in the inside. Jumping and dancing for finally putting Damon on his place.

When his hands fall from her chin and waist, Bonnie made a move to get away from his embrace and made her way towards the living room.

Unfortunately her joy lasted within few seconds because before could managed to take more than two steps, she found herself once again being pulled back to Damon hard chest. She would be lying if she said that she was not surprised but she also knew that it wouldn't that simple and easy when it came to out-smarting Damon. The bastard was even more stubborn than she was, and smarter he was nevertheless.

The only problem for Bonnie, in this case, was that he was too close. No scratch that. He is awfully close. She had never let any man, of course expect Jeremy, be that close to her. Not even her closest male friends, but Bonnie had to remind herself who she was dealing with.

At this point it seemed all a game to him and thereby knew that he was teasing her, but knowing that did not put her at easy, she was still angry. But little did she know that her anger was about to turn into a fear when she felt his head lowering between her left shoulder and her head.

Her neck. She felt his nose on her neck and she had to inhale some air in order to stop body from shaking.

"I would care a lot if you would let me drink just a little bit of your blood. This whole dying is making crave for blood, especially for witch blood" he was nuzzling in her neck. She shivered.

"Stop.." she manage to say. She wished her voice didn't sound so weak. That she did not sounded as though she was terrified of him, even though she was.

_Anyone would be freaked out if a vampire told you that he was craving for your blood_. She was freaked out to the point she did not know what to do or how to respond to that.

She knew that a witches blood was much more attractive to vampires than human blood, and after what Stefan told her of vampires being out of control when bitten by werewolves, she wasn't about to trust her life in Damon's hands by letting him drink from her in the state they both were in. Of him being out of control and her being weak. So she said the only thing that could possibly make him reconsider his need to bite her.

"Damon, I have the cure for the bite. If you let go of me now, I can get start with it and you would soon be back to your normal annoying Damon, you like to be."

_Way to go Bonnie Bennett, for signing your own death wish by insulting him_

She shook her head waiting for his respond, but all she could hear was silence. She thought that perhaps he was thinking of his decision.

After what it seems like forever, she heard him chuckle. Then felt him lean in towards her neck again, making her panic once more.

"So the answer is no." he said, inhaling her scent. "I like the fact that you think, you can convince me and make me believe that you can save my life based on some spell you think can cure a werewolf bite"

She shook her head no, since she didn't trust herself to speak.

"Bonnie, I may be dying but I am still a vampire and still have a perfect hearing. I know that there is no hope of saving me and I may probably deserve this for all the things I have done in my life, so don't waste your energy on something that is useless"

"Perhaps you do deserve but there are people who do not feel the same way and care for you enough to take a chance". She finally said. "And yes, I may not be 100% sure that this spell will cure you but there is also a chance that it may and it wouldn't hurt to try it. Now how about you let go and we can try this out"

"As tempting your offer may be, I would rather drink your blood" he still didn't believe her and that kinda pissed her off.

"Damon, don't make me use my powers on you, so let go of me now. I am not going to ask you again"

Her threats didn't seem to affect on him, as Bonnie let his lips on her neck.

"Hmm.."

"Damon, I am serious. I don't care if you are dying or not, I am not going to let you drink of me"

"Don't be mean Bonnie, only just a sip"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Well that's too bad cause I going to do anyway"

She thought he was bluffing, that he was still teasing her. But when she felt his fangs touch at the skin of her neck, she felt tears coming into her eyes.

"Damon, I'll make wish you were dead if you do this". She said with shaky voice.

She was scared, not because he was going to drink of her without any control of his blood lust whatsoever. No it was bigger than that. She hasn't told anyone because she didn't think it would come to this but she was warned by her ancients.

Just as Bonnie was about to use her magic to knock him unconscious so that she could cure him afterwards, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. He was already biting her and just at that moment, Bonnie begins to enchant.

A minute later Bonnie was lying on the floor with an unconscious Damon lying at the opposite side of the floor. She found herself losing conscious as well but decided that she better call, so someone would rush to her aid. She took her phone on her pocket dealing Stefan's number, but after it rang once she already lost conscious.

As Bonnie and Damon both lay there unconscious, they were unaware of the dark stranger that had entered the house.

_**a/n: I know, I know I have a lot explaining to do, such as what her ancients warned her off and about the ending. But you'll all come to know that soon. **_


End file.
